


Hunger

by iluvkinkythings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Size Kink, Top!Sam, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, bottom!Castiel, dirty yalk, face fucking, gaping, mention of DP, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are staying at Castiel's house for a few days while their fathers are away hunting God knows what. Castiel is really horny, really horny, but it's okay because the brothers are horny too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> beta by saltandbyrne on livejournal. First time writing wincestiel, hopefully not the last lol

The last time he met with the Winchester brothers, Castiel only had eyes for Dean so the fact that, right now, he can’t look away from Sam is kind of unnerving. It’s fascinating, really, how much Sam has changed in about ten months; from a tiny, slightly chubby kid at thirteen he turned into this giant fourteen-years-old, his built slender but not awkwardly so, tight and sinewy muscles obvious under his sun-tanned skin, baby fat all but gone from his face and frame. His hair is longer and messier than Castiel remembers it but it’s a good look on him, and Sam has this brand new, quiet but strong self-confidence, like the world is his to take and no one will be able to stop him, that Castiel finds insanely attractive. At least as attractive as Dean’s brash cockiness, if not more, which is saying _a lot_.

Castiel should feel bad for perving over a guy that’s three years younger than he is, he knows he should, but he finds it hard to give a shit when said guy is totally eye-fucking him from the other side of the couch, his huge hands nonchalantly sprawled over his lap. And Castiel tries to keep looking at Sam’s face, he really does but he’s not going a good job of it, his eyes zeroing in on Sam’s crotch and his mouth-watering denim covered bulge. Seriously, fuck the Winchesters and fuck their lottery winning genes.

“Cas? Did you hear what I just said?”

Castiel shakes his head because he definitely didn’t hear a single word of what his father told him, too busy ogling the jailbait that is Sam Winchester.

“No, Dad. Sorry. What did you say?” Castiel asks, thankful that his father didn’t notice anything, probably figuring that Castiel is only his usual thoughtful self, his head in the clouds like it almost always is.

“I said that John and I are gonna be gone for a couple days, maybe more, so you be a good host for our guests.”

Castiel nods and Dean, the little fucker, chimes in with an innocent, goody two-shoes voice that sounds so fake that Castiel doesn’t understand how his father falls for it. “Don’t worry Pastor Nathaniel, Castiel always is a perfect host, I’m sure we will be just fine.”

Castiel’s dad is beaming with pride hearing that, the poor bastard. John Winchester, on the other hand, doesn’t look impressed at all, raising an eyebrow that says much more than words could express but he doesn’t say anything, thank God.

 _I’m sure we will be just fine_ , Castiel repeats in his head, mentally rolling his eyes. Considering that the last time the Winchesters stayed at their home, Dean spent most of his time with his dick either in Castiel’s mouth or his ass, of course Dean would say that. Now Castiel’s wishing for a repeat performance, only this time with a special appearance by Dean’s not so little anymore brother. Or maybe the contrary; a few rounds of raunchy sex with Sam, and Dean having a small cameo. Fuck, why the hell is Castiel, the son of a pious, religious man, that fucking dirty? Life's so fucking unfair, sometimes.

It’s all kinds of awkward to stand there for what seems forever, waving both John and his father goodbye with a persistent boner crushed against the crotch of his jeans but Castiel thinks he does just fine, all things considered. He doesn't exactly manage to look at John's face while seeing him off though, finds it hard -haha- to do so when he's busy picturing both of his sons spitroasting him in his head, but figures that it's okay since John barely looks at him, instead grunting orders to Dean. Stupid things like 'take care of your brother' even though it's obvious to everyone with two eyes and a brain that Dean all but _lives_ for that and doesn't need to be told.

When their old men are finally gone, Castiel locks the door and checks the salt lines before turning around to face the two hot guys that he’ll spend the next few days with. “So...” Castiel starts, kind of wishing that one of them, he doesn’t care which one, would order him to get on his knees. He can’t help being disappointed, cursing his stupid, fucking horny teenager self, when Dean throws himself back on the couch, puts his feet on the coffee table and turns the TV on, and Sam joins him a few seconds later. Sam’s not looking at Castiel anymore, which makes him think that he totally made up Sam eye-fucking him in his head earlier.

“What do you want to watch, Cas?” Dean asks, changing channels.

Castiel shrugs, not caring either way. He sits on his usual spot on the floor in front of the couch, trying to ignore Sam’s bony knee touching his left shoulder and thinking of disgusting things so his dick will finally get the memo that it’s not yet time for fun, sexy stuff. The Jerry Springer show proves to be the most efficient way to kill his erection in about twenty seconds.

Castiel, of course, lost in his perverted and frustrating thoughts, totally misses the look and the grin that the brothers are sharing behind his back.

wincestielwincestielwincestielwincestiel

Castiel is starting to get a little bit hungry- _that’s what you get when you miss lunch because you slept through it_ , Castiel’s dad tells him about every day during school breaks-and ponders whether ordering pizza or Chinese when he hears Dean cleaning his throat behind him. Castiel turns his head to look at him.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Sammy wanted to ask you something,” Deans says with a smirk, enjoying his brother’s torment as Sam starts to blush furiously, his face turning a bright shade of red. Castiel’s now looking at Sam expectantly, both curious and worried of what could possibly embarrass Sam this much.

“I was wondering if you have a boyfriend,” Sam tells him in a long breathe, slightly ducking his head to hide behind his bangs. Castiel figures that Dean must have told his brother about Castiel’s sexuality, hence the question, but he isn’t quite sure what else exactly Sam knows. Like, is Sam aware that Dean and him have been fucking like rabbits each time they see each other for the best part of two years now? Does he know that Castiel is a total bottom and likes to be dominated? That Castiel begged for Dean to come in his mouth the very first time? And if he knows, does he think less of Castiel?

“No,” he finally answers. “No boyfriend. I’m not sure my father would like it.” Which is, like, the understatement of the year. So no, Castiel doesn’t have a boyfriend. That doesn’t stop him from sucking cock now and then though, not that Sam needs to know that. “Why are you asking?”

“Well... You see, I, uh... That’s-” Sam starts to say before Dean cuts him off with a swat behind the head.

“What Gigantor here is trying to say is that he has like this huge boner for you. He knows how much you love cock, I told him, and he’s been wondering if you might be willing to give him his first blowjob. It’s all he’s been talking about when we jerk off, since Dad told us we’d come and spend a few days here.” It’s a lot of informations to process, and Castiel is a bit confused because he sure as hell didn’t expect that and did Dean just admit that Sam and him jerk off together? Castiel should probably be weirded out by that because it’s rather incestous and incest is, well... _incest_ but it kind of makes sense considering the brothers’ life and Castiel can’t help thinking that it’s fucking hot and most importantly, do they touch each other? Castiel can perfectly imagine Dean teaching his little brother the fine art of masturbation with hands-on lessons and fuck but Castiel is harder than he’s ever been.

“Are you fucking with me?” Castiel asks, breathless, because Dean can be a dick sometimes and he wouldn’t put it past him to make that kind of twisted joke though Castiel doubts that he would involve his baby brother like that. But he has to know, for sure.

Dean slides his hands under Castiel arms and effortlessly lifts him from the ground to put him between him and Sam on the couch, making Castiel feel small and fragile and Castiel fucking loves it. Dean then takes both of Castiel’s hands in his, puts one on Sam’s crotch, the other one on Dean’s. Castiel can feel that they’re both as hard as he is. “You’ve never been blown before?” Castiel asks Sam because he wants Sam to tell him that he’ll be his first. Sam shakes his head, still blushing like crazy. Castiel gives him a squeeze thought his jeans and Sam instinctively thrusts into his hand.

“He’s so fucking responsive,” Dean comments. “I love it. Come on, take it out Cas. You’ll see, he has the most perfect cock ever. Hung like a fucking horse, a Winchester all the fucking way.” Castiel does as he’s told, popping the button and sliding the zipper down on Sam’s jeans before reaching inside to grab Sam’s cock and shit, Dean wasn’t lying. The kid is fucking huge. Maybe not as thick as Dean-which doesn’t surprise Castiel in the least because Dean’s coke can dick is one of a kind but it’s damn close and from what Castiel can say, it’s easily couple inches longer.

“8 and a half;” Dean says like he can hear what Castiel’s thinking and fuck if he doesn’t sound smug about his fourteen-years-old brother’s porn star cock. Castiel is transfixed by the size of it but he’s also admiring the perfect shape, straight as an arrow with a big, red bulbous head that’s leaking a lot of precome. Dean’s hand is now pushing on Castiel’s neck and Castiel lets himself be manhandled, opening his mouth as Dean shoves his hand against Sam’s crotch. Castiel moans as he gets his first taste of Sam’s cock, probably enjoying it as much as Sam, and it’s even better when Sam’s hands shot to Castiel’s head, gripping hard at his short spike hair.

“Feels good Sammy?” Dean asks, his right hand still a welcomed pressure on Castiel’s neck, the other one now wrapping around his throat to feel it work. And boy it does work, as Castiel really has to fight his gag reflex to let Sam in.

“Fuck, yeah... I’m not gonna last long though,” Sam grunts.

“It’s okay, you’re doing good for your first time,” Dean praises in a low, warm voice and yeah, Sam has more stamina that Castiel expected a virgin to have. “Come on, fuck his mouth, he can take it.”

Castiel isn’t so sure about that as Sam is now roughly pulling him up and down his cock at a fast, punishing pace and Castiel almost gags a couple times, tears running down his cheeks and spit down his chin. Castiel doesn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed when it’s over a few seconds later as Sam stills and shoots straight down his throat. Castiel whines as he can’t taste it and Sam seems to understand as he pulls out until the head of his cock is laying heavy on his tongue, spurting a more than healthy amount of come into Castiel mouth. Castiel milks him for all that he’s worth, until he’s sure he got the very last drop and Sam’s limp but still impressively large cock slips off his mouth.

Dean, who’s now furiously stroking himself, does something that Castiel never would have imagined he would do; he kisses him. Castiel doesn’t react at first, totally shocked because a) Dean never kissed him before and b) Castiel still has a mouthful of Sam’s spunk and Dean’s totally sucking it out of his mouth. Then, when Castiel starts to get over his initial shock and starts to kiss him back, Dean manages to surprise him once more as he lets go of his mouth and goes straight to Sam’s waiting lips, kissing him hard and fast, passionately and unguarded, and it’s obvious that it’s _not_ Sam and Dean’s first kiss.

“Fuck me,” Castiel moans. Dean chuckles into Sam’s mouth.

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you. Get naked.”

Castiel stands up on slightly shaky legs, feeling slightly self-conscious as he sees both brothers devouring him with their eyes, Sam’s hand slowly stroking his big brother’s fat cock and pulling lightly at his own, trying and succeeding getting hard again. Castiel doesn’t bother going slow, simply tearing all his clothes off himself until he’s standing stark naked in front of fully clothed Winchesters.

“He’s so small,” Sam comments and there is no malice in his words but Castiel can’t help feeling defensive.

“It’s you. You have, like, a monster cock,” Castiel says a bit sharply.

“It’s true, you’re kind of huge, Sam. But dude,” Dean says pointing Castiel with his chin. “Sorry but you’re small down there. We’re both longer and thicker soft than you are hard. It’s okay though, we don’t mind. You have a pretty little dick.”

Castiel is so fucking ashamed he’s sure his entire body his bright red and he can’t look somewhere else than his feet, but he’s never feel so aroused and hard than right now. He can’t help loving these two tall, big,  
manly guys talking him down.

“Do you need prep?” Dean asks even though he probably knows the answer. Castiel shakes his head no, blushing a little bit. He expected Dean to fuck him as soon as they got alone together so he prepared himself a couple hours earlier, stretching himself with fingers and-oh god, he feels so stupid and ashamed just thinking about it- the biggest zucchini he could find in the fridge.

Dean gets up from the couch and his cock sticking out of his jeans and bobbing heavily between his bow legs would be comical if it wasn’t so obscene and hot. He gets his hands around Castiel’s waist and spins him around, manhandling him until he’s on his hands and knees on the couch, his back arched and his ass high up in the hair. “Fuck, look at him Sammy!” Dean says after an impressed whistle.

Sam gets up as well and Castiel hears his gasp. “I didn’t know your ass could gape like that.”

“It only does if you’re fucked with something real thick for a long time. But trust me, this is nothing compared to what he’ll look like when we’ll be done with him. His hole will be wrecked,’ Dean says and it sounds both like a threat and a promise. Castiel is shivering with anticipation.

“Will it get back to normal?” Sam asks and seriously, does he really need to know all about it when Cas is waiting to be filled like this?

“Eventually,” Dean answers. Then, Castiel hears Dean spit, probably in his hand, then a second spit, most likely Sam. Dean shoves three fingers in without any warning but Castiel is relaxed and they go in without much trouble, but the fourth one proves to be a little bit difficult. Dean’s technique is great though and soon he’s finger-fucking Castiel good and hard, and Castiel doesn’t think anyone will ever be able to make him feel like Dean Winchester does, because Dean is some kind of a sex God. Dean is insanely good with his fingers, but Cas does know for a fact that he’s even better with his cock and he can’t wait for the real thing, not ashamed to beg for it as soon as Dean starts to brush his prostate every thrust in.

“Dean, please, fuck me, I want your cock, please, need it...” Castiel babbles without even meaning to. It works like a charm because soon the blunthead of Dean’s dick is lining against his entrance. Dean shoves inside and bottoms out in one quick, smooth thrust and starts to pound Castiel’s ass without letting him time to adjust, going to town on him. Castiel remembers the time when Dean used to be soft and careful, not willing to hurt Castiel in any way. It lasted until he finally understood that Castiel _loves_ the pain, loves to be used and abused, like he’s nothing but a warm body for Dean to fuck. Castiel used to beg for Dean to fuck him faster and harder but right now he can’t do that, Dean is already giving him his all and Castiel is hanging on the back of the couch for dear life, aware that he’d probably collapse under the strength of Dean’s thrusts if Dean’s grip on his hips wasn’t so painfully tight. Castiel is sure to get huge, ugly bruises in a few minutes and he loves this idea more than he probably should.

“Gonna come,” Dean warns a minute later. “Gonna fill up your ass so good Cas, you’ll be leaking for hours.” What makes Dean dirty talk even better is that Castiel knows that it’s true, that Dean always shoots way more come than others guys, always leaves him wet and sloppy with it. At his point, Castiel is so close to the edge than only a hand around him would be enough to set him off. Dean doesn’t touch him though, he never does, and Castiel doesn’t touch himself either, knows that Dean likes him to stay like these for hours.

When Dean comes, it takes everything that Castiel has not to collapse under Dean’s weight, as Dean sprawls out all over Castiel’s back, shooting rope after rope of warm, sticky come. Dean doesn’t pull out until he’s soft, which takes a few minutes at least, and when he does he asks Sam, “Wanna take your turn Sammy?”

Sam nods enthusiastically and before Castiel knows it, the brothers are swapping places and Sam is pressing in, Dean’s come gushing out as Sam’s cock slowly fills him. Sam doesn’t quite streches him the way Dean does but it’s alright; Sam’s extra inches are reaching places than Dean’s never been able to and it’s a little bit painful, like it hasn’t been since the very first times and Castiel feels like a virgin all over again. It’s an amazing feeling, really, and when Sam finally bottoms out, Castiel thinks he can feel Sam poking in his belly, and he’s never been that aware of the size difference than right now. Sam is really, really big, promises to be even bigger later, and Castiel is really, really small and it feels like falling in love.

One, two, three awkward but powerful thrusts later, Castiel comes without a hand on his dick for the first time in his life, and he yells in ecstasy as he empties his balls on the leather couch under him, his hole clenching hard around the huge length inside him. Sam’s thumbs are digging hard on the flesh of his ass as he comes for the second time of the night, adding to the mess his brother already left a bit earlier, and when Sam roughly pulls out it pours out in a steady stream for a few seconds, his hole trying to close to keep it all inside but failing to do so, gaping wide, the rim all red and puffy.

Sam falls down on the couch right next to his brother and they’re making out, Dean’s hands stroking all over his brother’s face, chest and stomach. Castiel has never been something that beautiful and he’s feeling really lucky to have been able to witness it, that the brothers have let him share their world if only for a little while. Knowing his place, he worms his way between the both of them on his knees and proceeds to clean them out, gently licking their beautiful cocks until they’re clean of come and don’t taste like Castiel’s ass anymore. When he’s done, he gets up and starts to get dressed before Dean stops him with a glare.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t know, getting dressed?” Castiel answers, feeling a bit unsure.

“Come here,” Sam says and Castiel nods, getting closer until Sam pulls him onto his lap. “You’re so fucking hot,” he says, playing with Castiel’s soft, little cock, looking at it like it’s fascinating. Castiel, once again, is really ashamed of himself, though he’s still more than turned on at the same time. “I think I want to fuck you in the shower.”

Castiel shivers, feeling both himself and Sam hardening again at that. He turns his head to look at Dean, asking for permission because it’s obvious that despite Sam’s toppy, alpha behavior, it’s Dean who’s the leader of the pack.

Dean nods. “Go ahead. I’m gonna fix something for dinner, I’ll join you if Sam doesn’t spill his load in like two seconds,” he teases.

“Fucking jerk,” Sam yells, punching his brother in the shoulder, his cheeks slightly pink because of the jab.

“Shut up bitch, your stamina is shit and you know it,” Dean mocks some more. Then, his voice turn warm, his tone fond. “I’ll teach you some tricks later though. Go on and fuck him senseless, stud. I think Cas is waiting for you.”

Cas is waiting, indeed, still naked and once again really hard. He really wants to feel Sam inside him again but he really could watch the brothers with each other all day long. Sam kisses Dean on the lips before he jumps up, his semi-hard dick bouncing in front of him. Castiel grabs the thick flesh and leads Sam to the bathroom even though he knows Sam remembers the way.

When Castiel explodes all over the shower wall as soon as Sam pushes in, he knows that he’ll never be able to get away from the hunting life like he thought he would. Now it’s clear to him that he’ll have to train seriously to get the chance to go away with Sam and Dean when the time will come, so he’ll be able to stay with them, to _love_ them until the end of his life.

This night, when both Sam and Dean are moving deep inside him at the same time, Castiel really feels alive for the first time.


End file.
